This invention relates to transparent plastic envelopes, jackets or the like intended to receive, display and protect small and large sheets or cards containing information, photographic prints and the like, and more particularly to envelopes or jackets of this type which are self-supporting in that they are provided on a rear surface with a pressure-sensitive adhesive by which the jacket and its contents may be readily mounted on a supporting surface.
Heretofore, various types of transparent envelopes have been proposed and produced, arranged to receive photographs, cards or the like and to display the latter while at the same time protecting them, said envelopes being adapted by means of pressure-sensitive adhesive to be applied to supporting surfaces. These envelopes, jackets, etc. in many cases have been mass-produced by utilizing strip or web-like material coming from supply rolls. While the cost of such envelopes has in general been held to a low figure, they have had a number of drawbacks. In one type of envelope, two plastic panels were joined along all four marginal portions, and a slit was provided in the back panel to enable the insertion of a packing slip, data card, or the like. Other types of envelopes involved the folding of large panel areas, the applying of pressure-sensitive adhesive to selected portions of back areas of the envelopes, and the forming of more or less complicated shapes wherein the fabricating cost became a considerable factor, or else the inconvenience of the operations required of the ultimate user or consumer became unduly great.